


The Threat *BoyxBoy* Oneshot

by Shu_mie



Series: DarylxJungkook [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu_mie/pseuds/Shu_mie
Summary: Daryl Owens is a half america half korean agent in Hotch's Team. Who is also a secret fan of Jungkook, a famous idol in BTS a uprising kpop group who happens to be in love  with his member Taehyung who is dating Hoseok. But when a threat promises to ruin the La Kcon 2016. Would Hotch’s team be able to stop it before someone dies. And would love bloom during this adventure.





	The Threat *BoyxBoy* Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Criminal Minds and Bantan Boys Crossover. This is my first BoyxBoy and one shot, this was transferred from my Quotev Account Jinx, so yea excuse my awkward a** and on with the story  
> (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

3rd p.o.v.  
Staples center  
Thousand of people stood waiting in line waiting for the doors to open everyone stood with their friends talking about how it would be if the their bias fell for them. None really aware of the danger inside that could killed them. Would they have came if they knew the real reason there were so much cops and guard with the Swat team and FBI. No one really knowing the threat inside perhaps that was good idea no panic and alerting the unsub. "Is everyone at their spot?", a voice ask through the little ear plug. A man with brown messy hair, a white shirt cover with a open blue sweater and jeans stood among the crowd. "Yes", he reply. The girls started screaming and shouted as a group of guys walk out and smiled at the crowd waying and bowing. The man stared at them then trying hard not fanboy. He had a job to do and that was looking for any suspicious people. The man look around and meet eyes with a bunny looking guy, also known as Jungkook the maknae and the man bias. The man looked at him and caught Jungkook winking at his side, the man blushed and look away spotting his other 2 co-workers that were also agent. They spotted him and start walking toward his co-workers Morgan and Reid.  
Jungkook's P.o.V  
Me and my hyungs walk toward the center smiling at the crowds, waving. There seems to be a lot of law enforcements more than there were last year strange. I walk forward following my hyungs. "Jungkookie", Taehyung said wrapping his arms around me and trying to kiss my cheek making the girls shout Vkook and fangirl. But it was all an act I know it was after all he was dating Hoseok hyung. Tae ran ahead to Hoseok hyung and then also jumping on the unsuspecting horse and almost causing the two to almost fall. I notice a man among the group of girls he was super cute and innocent looking just my type. Some of the girls were staring at him and taking pictures whispering about him. I don't really blame them he was good looking almost like a idol. He was looking around probably looking for someone I caught his eyes on mine and winked at him. He quickly looked away and I smirked when I saw the blush on his face. Two mens were walking over to him one was dark and the other one was younger. The man smiled at them and they went forward trying to avoid the crowd each were holding food in their hand and they were speaking in english. He said bye to them and walk toward the food court I guess. "Jungkook, let's go", I heard one of the staff said and I look around to see that I had stop and my hyung were gone, I turned back to the crowd and gave them a shy smiled and quickly ran into the building after my hyungs.  
3rd pov  
"Hey, Daryl the food here is quite interesting ",Morgan said eating a squid on a stick. Reid was holding potato swirl and a drink. "And why aren't you guys in your spot?"I ask they look confuse. "But Hotch told us that we all had a few hour free", Morgan said and look around and in fact everyone was roaming free. "Oh, well I'm hungry so I'm going to go", I said and ran toward the food place. "Hey,excuse me" I heard and saw a few girls giggling. "Um, can I help you?" I asked confused. "Yea, are you also a Kpop idol? If so what group" she asked twirling her hair with her finger and biting her lip causing me to gulp down my saliva "No I not,and I'm gay," I said before running away.  
~Major time skip ~  
3rd p.o.v  
"Okay it almost the end," Eric and Amber shouted causing the fans to give out sobs. "Were we trick?" Morgan ask a little annoyed. "Hey that mean no one dies you should happy", Emily said and Morgan gave her a glare before sighing and muttering " I don't even understand why people like these group, I bet they don't even understand what they are saying in Korean". "Okay welcoming BTS!", Amber and Eric shouted attempting to make a few dance moves but failing causing the fans and Daryl to laugh. The lights then dimmed and music could be heard with the members of Bts jumping on stage, the crowd went wild the boy sang a few songs and all the group and solo artist went on stage to say goodbye that's when Daryl saw someone that match their profile go toward the stage, he made some hand signals to Morgan and Reid before running up to the stage where the idols were. A gunshot and screams could be heard as Daryl ran toward the suspect. 

Jungkook's p.o.v

Amber noona and Eric hyung were introducing us as we all jumped up from under the stage causing the hundreds of fans scream. I started to sing my verse when I saw the guys from earlier running toward the stage and that's when I noticed a middle age man in front of him and then I all I could hear was a gun shot and a lot of screaming by the fans this time not of excitement but of fear. "Arnold,let him go" the mysterious man said walking toward us taking out his gun and raising it up the two men from at first were behind him, do the same. I felt a object pointing at my head and I now noticed that I was the one being the hostage and I started to tremble in fear. "NO!" The gunman screamed "all these Kpop idols must die, they token everything away from me, my wife left me because apparently she wanted to marry a Kpop star,hah!". The man from earlier walked closer putting his gun away and raising his hands up "Arnold, this isn't right, you can't blame these innocent singers that have a dream, they are not at fault here and certainly not this young boy, he has a family you can't take him away, you of all people should understand how it feels to loss a love one, others shouldn't feel the same way." The gunmen took a looked at the mysterious guy and released me and aimed his gun at his head opening fire and then he hit the floor. "Jungkook!" The other idols shouted running toward me and engulfing me in a hug and I turned around to see the man had left and I frowned. "Aww look over baby has a crush," Jin said and the other members laughed.  
*a few weeks later*  
3rd person  
Daryl decided to take a few days off and decided to take a week of work and travel back to his hometown Seoul,Korea. "Omg Jungkook, I love you !!" Daryl heard and turned around and saw a bunch and of girls surrounding a guy in a mask and in a coat. Daryl looked and notice Jungkook being annoyed and was about to snap. "Hey Do-Won, I was looking for you!" Daryl shouted in Korean running over to Jungkook and giving him a look to play along. "Yah, sorry hyung, these girls won't leave me alone," Jungkook said shooting a annoyed look at the girls who had ran away about mistaking a person for Jungkook. 

"Are you okay?" Daryl asked Jungkook with a worried expression on his face. "Yeah, it's just that this is the second time you save me" Jungkook said starving at Daryl who started blushing "Yeah, I'm a FBI agent so I guess you could say I save people. "So how you learn to speak Korean?" Jungkook asked who Daryl answer with a smile "I was born in Busan, Korea and moved to the states when I was 8, and I'm visiting here for a week. "Hyung?" Jungkook asked tilting his head "I want to say thank you for saving me so let's me be your tour guide and treat you to dinner, seeing as we have a break. "Finally you have a break, they had been over working you guys!" Daryl shouted before he could process what he said and then started blushing and saw Jungkook smirking "Oh, so you are a fan hyung," Daryl playfully hit him then ran away as Jungkook chased after him "Yah! Hyung get back here."


End file.
